Due to operational constraints, many aerospace vehicles have limited volume for fuel carriage. Accordingly, it can be important to increase the fuel energy per gallon of fuel carried in order to extend the operational range of the vehicle. For example, cruise missiles often have size constraints based on radar cross-sectional signature, visual acquisition, and launch platform considerations. These size constraints often limit the amount of fuel that can be carried by the cruise missile. Therefore, for a given amount of fuel, if the energy per gallon of fuel carried can be increased, the operational range of the cruise missile can be increased accordingly.
Various fuel additives have been tried over the years to improve various fuel performance parameters in air-breathing turbine engines. Additionally, various fuel additives have also been tried for fuels used in propellants. Propellants generally include both a fuel and an oxidizing agent (e.g., a chemical or substance other than atmospheric oxygen that brings about an oxidizing reaction or combustion). Accordingly, many propellants can be used to fuel power plants that operate outside of the atmosphere. In many cases, by improving fuel performance overall propellant performance can also be increased. Accordingly, research involving various fuel additives continues.